Nachthart’s fanfictions/Zon
Welkom Let op! Dit verhaal staat op stil voorlopig Hallo, , welkom op mijn eerste fanfiction :D, leuk dat je kijkt. Hopelijk gaan mensen dit lezen. Gelieve niet deze pagina aan te passen zonder toestemming. De Clans Binnenkort Hoofdstukken Voorwoord Een lapjespoes lag in het donker met haar neus tegen een steen aan die een oogverblindend licht gaf. Plotseling kwamen er ontelbare katten naar beneden met vachten die fonkelden als de sterren in de nacht. De lapjespoes keek met respect in haar bruine ogen op naar de grote groep katten. Een lichtgestreepte kater kwam uit de menigte naar voren. De bruine ogen van de lapjespoes glinsterden nieuwsgierig. ‘Wat kom je me nu vertellen Lichtster?’ Vroeg ze aan de lichtgestreepte Sterrenkrijger. ‘De SterrenClan heeft een nieuwe profetie voor de RivierClan, Vlekbloem.’ Mauwde de kater die Lichtster heette. Hij vervolgde: ‘De nacht zal geboren worden uit de glinster in in het donker, alleen die nacht zal de clan kunnen beschermen tegen het komende onheil.’ Vlekbloem keek verward. ‘Maar…’ Vlekbloem aarzelde. ‘Hoe kan nacht nou geboren worden? En hoe kan nacht ons redden?’ ‘Alles zal duidelijk worden’ antwoordde de Sterrenkrijger. “Nee dat zal het helemaal niet”, de staart van Vlekbloem zwiepte boos, ‘welk onheil en hoezo kan alleen nacht ons redden?!’ ‘Sorry’, voegde ze eraan toe, ‘Ik ben gewoon heel erg in de war dat is alles, ik word oud en ik heb een leerling nodig maar niemand is geschikt.’ ‘Alles zal goed komen’, zei Lichtster. ‘Ga nu naar je kamp, daar zal de kraamkamer het je uitleggen.’ Zeer verward ontwaakte Vlekbloem uit haar droom. Er lagen nog drie andere katten in de grot.Hun pelzen glinsterden in het licht van de steen. Toen Vlekbloem zag dat de andere katten ook wakker waren geworden leidde zei hen door de grot. Volkomen geruisloos, zonder ook maar het minste geluidje te maken kwamen ze uit de grot. Zodra de vier katten uit de grot waren gekomen begonnen ze te praten. Een bruingestreepte kater mauwde iets, maar Vlekbloem hoorde het nauwelijks, ze was veel te druk bezig met haar eigen gedachten over de voorspelling. Onderweg naar het RivierClankamp zat ze zo diep in haar eigen gedachten dat ze een paar keer bijna tegen een boom aanbotsde. Hoezo zou de kraamkamer het haar vertellen. Bij het kamp waren een lichtbruine cyperse poes en een grote donkere kater aan het samentongen. De lichtbruine poes mauwde zachtjes tegen de kater: ‘ik zal morgen naar de kraamkamer verhuizen, ik vind het allemaal zo spannend!’ Vlekbloem voelde zich schuldig dat ze niet wist dat Glinsterstaart kits verwachtte, ze was de medicijnkat nota bene! Ze was de afgelopen tijd zo druk geweest met kruiden verzamelen dat het haar niet eens was opgevallen dat Glinsterstaart kits verwachtte van Donkerster. Toen bedacht ze ineens: “De nacht zal geboren worden uit de glinster in het donker” oftewel de nacht zal geboren worden door Glinsterstaart en Donkerster. Met een tevreden gevoel rolde Vlekbloem zich op in haar nest. Zoals Lichtster had gezegd: de kraamkamer zal het je uitleggen. Hoodstuk 1 ‘Hij zal Nachtkit heten’ hoorde de kitten iemand zeggen. ‘Dat is een hele mooie naam’, gromde een zware stem liefdevol. Nachtkit deed zijn oogjes open en keek in de richting van degene wiens stem hij eerst had gehoord. ‘Oh, kijk hij doet zijn oogjes al open, oh wat zijn ze prachtig groen.’ Glinsterstaart keek liefdevol neer op Nachtkit. Vlekbloem had haar oren nieuwschierig gespitst bij het horen van Nachtkits naam. Nachtkit kroop naar de tepel van Glinsterstaart en begon voorzichtig te drinken. De lekkere warme melk stroomde in zijn mond. Slaperig als hij was viel Nachtkit meteen weer in slaap. Toen Nachtkit wakker werd zag hij behalve Glinsterstaart nog drie katten in de kraamkamer: een moederkat en twee kittens. ‘Wie zijn dat Glinsterstaart?’ Vroeg hij. ‘Dat zijn Duifhart en haar kittens, het witte poesje heet Witkit en het gouden katertje heet Zonkit.’ Dat is mooi dan kan ik straks met hen gaan spelen. ‘Mag ik met hen gaan spelen Glinsterstaart?’ Glinsterstaart aarzelde even maar knikte toen van ja. ‘Wel voorzichtig doen hè’, riep ze hem na. Nachtkit liep naar Zonkit en Witkit toe en zag dat de iets oudere kittens aan het stoeien waren. Waarom zou je stoeien als je het kamp zou kunnen verkennen? Nachtkit liep naar hen toe. ‘Hallo Zonkit en Witkit, ik ben Nachtkit. Willen jullie het kamp verkennen?’ De twee kittens stopten met stoeien. Witkit mauwde: ‘Neh, het kamp is saai. Ik wil vechten, dan kan ik een echte krijger worden.’ Een beetje teleurgesteld keek Nachtkit naar Zonkit. ‘En jij?’ Vroeg hij. ‘Ja leuk!’ Mauwde hij ‘let maar niet op Witkit zij is altijd chagarijnig. ‘Zal ik even aan Duifhart vragen of het mag?’, vroeg Zonkit, ‘dan vraag jij het aan Glinsterstaart’ ‘Ja dat is goed’ antwoordde Nachtkit. ‘Glinsterstaart mag ik samen met Zonkit het kamp verkennen?’ Glinsterstaart antwoordde ‘Ja hoor maar niet naar de nesten van de krijgers toe gaan, daar worden ze soms een beetje geïrriteerd van.’ ‘Oké Glinsterstaart!’ Mauwde Nachtkit. Hij liep naar Zonkit aan de andere kant van de kraamkamer. Zonkit’s gele ogen fonkelden blij in het zonlicht. ‘En?’, vroeg Zonkit, ‘van mijn moeder mag het’, voegde hij eraan toe. ‘Van mijn moeder mag het ook’, mauwde Nachtkit, ‘kom op laten we gaan!’ ze liepen over het eiland tot ze op een moment stopten. ‘Hier slapen de krijgers’ mauwde Zonkit’, ‘Op een dag slapen wij hier ook’, voegde hij er aan toe. Plotseling hoorden ze een zware stem grommen ‘Sliepen de krijgers kan je beter zeggen, je hebt zowat iedereen wakker gemaakt van hier tot de hoogstenen met jullie gekwebbel, kunnen jullie niet wat stiller zijn?’ ‘Ja, luister naar wat Wolvenhart zegt, niemand kan zo nog een oog dicht doen’, mauwde een bruingestreepte kater. ’S-sorry, Wolvenhart, het zal niet meer gebeuren’, mauwde Zonkit voorzichtig. ‘Ach, het is niet heel erg, zorg maar gewoon dat jullie de volgende keer wat stiller zijn, dan maken we er geen punt van.’ Mauwde de gespierde kater vriendelijk. ‘Oké Wolvenhart, het spijt ons echt’, mauwde Nachtkit. ‘Ga nou maar weer verder met doen wat jullie aan het doen waren dan ga ik naar Lynxvacht om te vragen in welke patrouilles ik vandaag zit’, gromde Wolvenhart. ‘Kom Nachtkit als we daarheen lopen dan kunnen we het leerlingenhol bekijken!’ ‘Oké’, mauwde Nachtkit, die nog een beetje beteuterd was van het standje dat ze hadden gekregen. Toen ze bij het leerlingenhol kwamen werd Zonkit helemaal enthousiast. ‘Hier gaan wij slapen binnen zes manen! Dan zullen we leren jagen en vechten en de Clan verdedigen! En dan zullen vechten, oh wat heb ik zin in mijn eerste gevecht.’ ‘Waarom wil je vechten?’ Vroeg Nachtkit, ‘Het enige wat je dan doet is andere katten en misschien zelfs jezelf verwonden of doden terwijl daar nauwelijks reden toe is!’ ‘Ja oké daar zit wel wat in’, reageerde Zonkit, ‘maar toch, vechten lijkt me leuk.’ ‘Oké, laten we doorgaan’ mauwde Nachtkit.‘Is goed’, mauwde Zonkit. ‘Hier wonen de oudsten, misschien kunnen we morgen vragen of ze een verhaaltje willen vertellen.’ ‘Daar is het medicijnhol’, mauwde Zonkit, ‘Daar woont onze medicijnkat Vlekbloem’ ‘Wat doet een medicijnkat?’, vroeg Nachtkit. ‘Volgens mij verzamelen ze kruiden en bessen om voor zieke katten te zorgen, maar ik denk dat je het het best aan Vlekbloem kan vragen.’ ‘Gaaf!’ Mauwde Nachtkit, ‘zullen we nu meteen naar binnen gaan?’ ‘Prima’ reageerde Zonkit. ‘Hallo?’ Riep Nachtkit naarbinnen. ‘Oh, hallo’, mauwde een stem die al een klein beetje hees was van ouderdom, ‘Nachtkit en… Zonkit was het toch?’ Zonkit knikte. ‘Ik neem aan dat jullie een rondje door het kamp aan het doen zijn’, ze verwachtte geen antwoord dus vervolgd ze, ‘willen jullie het medicijnhol van binnen zien?’ Vroeg de oudere poes. ‘Ja, heel graag’, mauwde Nachtkit vlug, ‘wat doen medicijnkatten eigenlijk precies?’, vroeg hij. ‘Goede vraag jonge Nachtkit’, mauwde de medicijnkat, ‘medicijnkatten verzamelen kruiden en bessen om zieke en gewonde katten te verzorgen, verder interpreteren ze de tekens van de SterrenClan.’ ‘Leuk!’ Mauwde Nachtkit enthousiast, ‘is er altijd maar een medicijnkat, of zijn er soms ook meer?’ ‘jij bent wel echt een nieuwsgierige kat hè’, mauwde Vlekbloem, ‘nieuwsgierig zijn is een goede eigenschap hoor, maar hoe dan ook, meestal is er maar één medicijnkat, maar als een kit er voor kiest om leerlingmedicijnkat te worden dan traint de medicijnkat hem of haar en als hij volledig getraind is zijn er twee medicijkatten. ‘Oké’ mauwde Zonkit, ‘wij gaan nu weer.’ ‘Tot ziens Vlekbloem’, mauwde Nachtkit nog snel achter zijn rug om. Medicijnkat zijn is gaaf! Misschien word ik er zelf ook ooit een, maar misschien wil ik ook wel krijger zijn. Toen ze buiten in het kamp stonden was het hele kamp leeg. Het had iets onheilspellends. Toen hoorde hij ineens een paniekerige stem roepen, ‘kijk uit Zonkit en Nachtkit!!’, het was Duifhart. Toen dook er ineens een uil naar beneden. Hij greep Zonkit tussen zijn poten en probeerde weg te vliegen. Nachtkit sprong achter de uil aan en klampte zich vast aan zijn poot. ‘Nachtkit!!!’ Hoorde hij iemand nog beneden zich schreeuwen. Wordt vervolgd Polls Is er iemand die dit leest? |-|Vraag 1 = Vraag 1. Leest iemand dit A. Ben er aan begonnen maar ik ga niet verder B.ja C.nee |-|Vraag 2 = Vraag 2. Welk cijfer zou je geven tot nu toe(ik word niet gekwetst) A. 1 B. 2 C. 3 D. 4 E. 5 F. 6 G. 7 H. 8 I. 9 J. 10